Remembering You Fondly
by Avatar L
Summary: Young love. Misguided and oh so fragile. Can Bolin continue his long distance relationship with Eska after she comes down to visit for a week? Or will he follow her back to the Northern Water Tribe to live in icy bliss? Read and find out, But don't forget to review!
1. The Letter

**Author's Note: So i wanted to try my hand at some Boleska, and here it is. Okay, no. I ship Boleska as though it were a religion! Okay maybe not that far... Let's just call it my OTP for The Legend of Korra, and leave it at that.**

_Remembering You Fondly: Chapter One_

It was a cold day in Republic City and there was dim sense of refined wind in the air. On this particular winter morning, an earthbender was lounging around his apartment. Bolin couldn't bear to go out in the cold, not when he could stay in his heated living room or his hot-tub. It was a calm day so far and he'd just about finished one of his old Movers that Varrick let him keep. It was a reel of Nuk Tuk and the Lost City; his most recent film, and it was quite a hit in the box office. As the end credits rolled down the screen, Pabu rushed through the pet door with a slew of envelopes in his mouth.

"Hey_, Pabu! Brought me some mail?" the earthbender said, getting up with glee. "C'mere! let me have 'em!"_

_The_ Ferret brought him the parcels, then scurried off to somewhere else in the flat. He flipped through the letters patiently.

"Hmm... let's see here... Junk mail, junk mail, bills, bills, Ooh! A gift certificate for Flameo instant noodles!" he said with delight, tucking the coupon into his pocket.

It was then that he saw a light blue envelope with a water tribe seal on the front.

"Can it be?" he muttered to himself in disbelief.

It was the return address that confirmed his suspicions.

_Return to sender: Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace._

He hurriedly opened the letter, trying not to damage what was inside. It was a letter from Eska.

_My dearest Bolin,_

_It has been a sizable period of time since I last wrote to you, but it would be a lie to say that I haven't been meaning to. I do miss your company greatly and although Desna is here, he has not been the best of company to me. He is under a significant amount of stress and has been since he took up the mantle of Northern Governor. My wishes to spend personal time with him are slowly but surely becoming an unlikely scenario in the future. But, that is not the purpose of my writing to you. I have received your numerous letters and gifts, and wish to extend my sincerest gratitude. I found your love letters to be very moving, but your poetry seemed quite stale. It brought me many hours of enjoyment and humor. It would appear to me that we have not spent enough time in the same location. Thusly, I have arranged for a ship to transport me to Republic City, so that we may be together. By the time you are reading this, I will already be in transit. The ship is scheduled to make port at Republic City Harbor on February the Twenty-First. May we see each other soon, my feeble turtleduck._

_ Loving you always, Eska_

The eathbender squealed with delight. and rushed over to the phone. He dialed up his firebending brother Mako to tell him the news. While not being as overly enthused as his younger brother, Mako felt that it would be a good idea for him to support Bolin in his pursuits.

After the phone call, something occurred to the earthbender. he rushed over to the desk and read the letter again.

"February the Twenty-First? That's TOMORROW!" he wailed.

Truly it was a predicament. There was barely enough time to blink before he rushed out the door and into the marketplace.

It wasn't long before he'd gotten into the marketplace with a list of supplies. New cologne, new suit, hair products, deodorant, the works. He needed himself to be fresh and clean for his long-distance girlfriend, because no girl likes the smell of sweaty earthbender. He hustled through the shops, signing various autographs to the fans of Nuk Tuk that followed him everywhere. he managed to see an opportunity to shake the crowd when one of the few people who were more famous than him walked by.

"Hey look, it's the Avatar!" Bolin shouted.

And in the blink of an eye, the cascade of fans crashed upon Korra like a tidal wave. In all of the confusion, Bolin managed to sneak away.

"'I should probably apologize for that later, but now is not a good time."' He thought to himself.

_-one hour later-_

He staggered into his flat with the many shopping bags, and fell face first onto his couch. Who knew an hour of rigorous shopping could be so tiring. he fell asleep and decided to take a nap. After all, he needed as much sleep as possible to look decent for Eska.

His calm snore filled the room as he slept with the envelope clutched to his chest.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. I mean... there IS a review section down there. Please review? Pretty please with adorable koala-otters on top? **


	2. The Rush

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if these chapters end up somewhat short, but the reason is that I only ever have time to write late at night, and I end up needing to sleep. So here's Chaper two. The Rush.**

The moonlight peered through the window of the apartment, resting in thin strips through the blinds. Bolin awoke with a disgruntled muttering as the couch was a bit of an uncomfortable sleeping place. He went into the kitchen and began to cook some noodles he'd bought with a coupon a few hours earlier. He turned on his faucet and prepared his stove. Once the noodles were cooked and ready, he brought his bowl to his table. He picked up a pair of chopsticks, and just as the utensil made contact with the food, the broth turned solid.

"What the?" Bolin said confused. He poked at the ice block in the bowl several times.

"So... how are the noodles?" A voice said from the corner.

The earthbender looked up and screamed in a shrill voice. In the corner of his kitchen, he saw the Avatar standing there, looking quite annoyed.

"Korra?! What are you doing in my flat?" Bolin asked in accusation.

"Oh you know. Just hanging around, scaring people." she winked.

"That's not funny, Korra." he protested.

"Yeah, but do you know what else isn't funny?" she asked. "Sicking your paparazzi on me."

Bolin looked down in shame. "Yeah... Sorry about that. I was in kind of a rush."

"What on earth for?" the Avatar asked, perplexed by his statement.

He paused for a moment. "Well, it's like this."

The earthbender went into great detail about his predicament concerning Eska, and the letter, and the very necessary shopping spree. She listened and nodded, understanding completely.

"So... you're going to surprise her at the docks tomorrow?" the Avatar asked.

"Yeah. I've already checked with the pier foreman and he says the ship will be in at around dawn." Bolin said. "Which reminds me... What time is it?"

"Uh... Nearly dawn?" Korra shrugged innocently.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed. "Why didnt you tell me?!"

"Sorry, I didn't know!" She defended. "Whatever. You probably have a lot of preparations to take care of, so I'm gonna split."

She took off out the window on an air scooter as he rushed through a bath and getting dressed. He wrapped Pabu around his neck like a scarf and bolted out the door. Sliding down the stair rails to the bottom of the large building, he rushed out into the street and bended some rudimentary hovering skates out of part out the pavement. He glided through the empty streets until he spotted an old woman setting up a cart. upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was a flower stand. He stopped and asked for the finest bouquet she could arrange. He set down twenty yuans on the kiosk, and rushed off to the pier.

He arrived at the docks, and saw a large freight ship from the Northern water tribe. He walked around for awhile, asking the various ship workers and sailors questions to no avail.

"Excuse me, I-" he said to one sailor, only to be completely ignored.

He then saw another worker. "Hey, can you spare a minute?" And again, he was unnoticed.

He leaned against a crate and sighed, about ready to give up and head home after the tenth time he couldn't get any help. He walked around the to the other side of the crate, and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello, my feeble turtleduck."


	3. The First Day

Bolin turned and saw a very happy looking Eska staring at him with a content but uncommon smile.

"Eska!" he shouted happily, wrapping her in a happy hug. "I've missed you so much!"

The princess snaked her arms around him and pulled him in close. "I have also missed you greatly, my sweet." she replied in her usual monotonous voice.

He pulled away slightly and awkwardly kissed her cheek. He remained hesitant because he was still deathly afraid of her. She was a stronger bender, a smarter fighter, and most importantly, she was completely insane. He had to exercise caution at all times.

"So what would you like like to do?" he asked her.

"Hmmm..." She said thoughtfully. "I am new in this city. Why don't you show me what there is to see?"

"That's a great idea!" the earthbender cheered, taking her hand. "Come on!"

He led her through the streets of Republic City, taking in the atmosphere and the chilled morning air. She stopped him at around noon when they reached the other side of the bay.

"So that is Avatar Aang..." she mumbled.

"Hm? Oh yeah." he answered casually. "What a guy, huh? Saved the entire world..."

"But did we not help my cousin achieve that also?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Well... I suppose so." he turned toward her. "Yeah... Yeah we did!" He said triumphantly.

She giggled at his boisterous attitude and smiled.

They then went to a food stand and he bought lunch for her. They sat at a bench with their foods and gazed out onto the bay.

"I do not understand this 'outdoor dining'. Why do people not simply eat at a restaurant?" She asked, taking a bite of fried eel on a stick.

"Economic purposes I guess." he answered. "It's convenient for people who are in a hurry, and less expensive for the owners when they don't have to pay for a building."

"You seem to know quite a lot about city life..." She mumbled as she finished her food. "So where to next?"

"Well... we could go back to my apartment?" he suggested.

"You're inviting me to your domicile?" she questioned. "What do you suppose we do there?"

"I don't know... hang out?" he shrugged.

She leaned in close to him, her face mere inches from his own."Do you plan on 'putting the moves on me'?" she whispered.

"What? No! I wouldn't dream of it!" he defended as a deep red slid across his cheeks.

"Too bad..." she smirked, getting up from the bench. "I would have considered allowing it."

He sat there dumbfounded, mouth agape. He couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. He stood up, his shoulders sunken in the awkwardness of the situation. And his childlike affinity for showing his emotions made him seem all the more charming and amusing to the walked to his flat and settled inside.

"So this is it... Home sweet home." he smiled.

"Its very... quaint..." she replied, taking notice of the apartment.

it was by no means a small flat, but at the same time, it wasn't the massive and lavish palace she was accustomed to. The walls were decorated with various mover posters and merchandise showing Nuk Tuk; Hero of the South, most of which showed a shirtless Bolin, striking a dramatic pose. It made it very difficult to concentrate on anything else. He was poking around in the kitchen, looking for something to drink, while she drooled over the posters. Her excitement came to a close when she happened upon a certain poster.

"Bolin?" She called from across the room. "Who is this?"

"Who is what?" He asked, checking the ice box.

"This woman. On the poster."

"Hm? Oh, that's Ginger." he said casually.

"I see... And what is she to you?" she replied, almost accusingly.

"Whoa! Take it easy. She's my co-star. Nothing more." he said defensively. "And while I admit that I did have a thing for her, she rejected me. And besides, I have the best girlfriend in the world."

She blushed lightly. "Is it getting hot in here?" She said nervously.

"Yeah, they put the heat on in the winter so..." He trailed off. "Maybe you should take that big, thick dresscoat off."

She sighed and pulled the coat over her head, letting the warmth slide away from her like an penguin-otter. "Your advice was very useful. I feel much better."

He brought over two glasses of water, almost dropping them when he saw her. He had never seen her without her dresscoat, and therefore, had never truly known what her body type looked like. She was, in his opinion, perfect. Her clothes clung to her curves perfectly, defining her body almost to the point of being divine. And he was nothing ordinary himself, and she took extra notice. The many years of earthbending training had made him into a toned, beast-like hunk of muscle.

After about two minutes of them awkwardly undressing each other with their eyes, Eska finally spoke.

"So... um... What now?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance. "Wha? Oh! Um... Do you want to maybe watch one of my movers? I have a copy of my latest one if your'e interested...?"

"Hmmm... I suppose that would be better than staring at each other. Though staring at you is very amusing." she winked.

He smiled nervously, not knowing whether to be scared or flattered. He went over to his home projector and started up Nuk Tuk and the Lost City before joining her on the couch. And for the next hour, they were content with just being together.

**Author's Note: So I wanted to include some elements of jealousy and teen hormones early on because it will mean a lot more in future chapters. Let me know what you think in the review section. I mean, it's there for a REASON! Please? **


End file.
